Invisible
by Crazypotterchick
Summary: song fic, missing section from o.f.t.p how ginny feels about harry, im rubbish at summeries, i apologise :D


_Disclaimer: if I write in my disclaimer that I own both harry potter and all Taylors music does it mean its true... no, darn, guess that means_ I don't own the harry potter world or any of Taylor swift's songs_ oh well a girl can dream: P_

Authors note: I haven't abandoned my other story I swear… please don't kill me, this was a random one-shot that got in my head, I love writing song fic so if any random people out there have any ideas of other songs they want me to do either review or send me a private message :D

**Reviews … please :D**

**Invisible **

Ginny sighed and looked down at her cherry wood acoustic guitar, she'd had the guitar for almost eight years, but she didn't care, it was her best friend, her guitar didn't judge her for being a blood traitor weasly, or snigger at her for her second hand clothes, when she was scared or lonely or had something to get off her chest, she would always have her guitar and her song book. Her songs, her music, that was how Ginny expressed herself, writing songs felt easy for her, it felt natural.

Ginny made a move for the door, looking back to her bed where her guitar lay, she realised that right now she really really needed her best friend, so she shrank the guitar and put it in her pocket inside her robes, turning to head for the room of requirements for the next D.A meeting, Hermione had asked her why she puts herself through them, but how do you explain the truth, it sounded pathetic even in Ginny's head. The only reason she goes to every D.A was so she could find the strength to go on, she could gather all that needed strength just by seeing him, just hearing his voice, even if she was invisible to him. Inspiration hit her then, as she stood gazing over the snow capped mountains dreaming of the boy she loved, yes loved, it may be a strong word, heck it was a strong feeling, but Ginny knew she loved him, from that first time seeing him on Ron's first day of school, she didn't know who he was, but that green eyed stranger caught her heart when she was ten years old, and here she was five years later, in love with him. "oh well" Ginny thought as she sank to the floor with her song book to start writing, "guess ill be late for D.A, wonder if he'll notice, if she's there I know he wont, heart your so stupid, you know its her he wants, and she doesn't want him though."

Ginny began to write, she let whatever she was feeling flow out onto the page in front of her :

"_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile__  
__she never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by__  
__and you can't see me wanting you the way you want her__  
__but you are everything to me_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you__  
__She's never gonna love you like I want to__  
__And you just see right through me but if you only knew me__  
__We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable__  
__Instead of just invisible, yeah_

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through__  
__But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do__  
__And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you__  
__She's never gonna love you like I want to__  
__And you just see right through me but if you only knew me__  
__We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable__  
__Instead of just invisible_

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible__  
__I just wonna open your eyes and make you realize_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you__  
__Baby, let me love you, let me want you__  
__You just see right through me but if you only knew me__  
__We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable__  
__Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah_

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile. "_

Ginny looked over her work, it had taken her next to no time at all to write, it was exactly how she was feeling right now, she smiled to herself and headed out of the dorm, walking to the R.O.R she let her mind wonder back to her song and how she felt about him, her green eyed stranger he wasn't such a stranger anymore, but to her he still was, maybe Hermione was right, maybe she should try to move on, she would never be able to, Ginny knew that but she could try, she could try dating other guys, she figured, she might as well have fun.

As she entered the room she noticed harry teaching the group another new spell, as she snuck in he caught her eye with those beautiful green emerald orbs, a ghost of a smile running over those luscious lips before he turned his attention back to the charm, one day, maybe one day he would notice her.

**Again with the shameless begging… if you review ill give you my best friend, though be warned she is extremely sarcastic XD**


End file.
